


Wings and Whispers

by That_Tiny_Boi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Originally on Wattpad, Whispers, Wings, draco - Freeform, faelor, harry - Freeform, original creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Tiny_Boi/pseuds/That_Tiny_Boi
Summary: It's the survivors' 8th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and new secrets unfold...





	1. Prologue

     The men living in the small apartment known as Number 12, Grimmuald Place would be proud to say that they were anything but normal. In fact, given the opportunity, they would even try to prove it to you. Well, at least Sirius Black would. His childhood friend on the other hand, Remus Lupin, couldn't really care less what you think of him. At the moment it was the beginning of June and they were setting up the table for lunch, awaiting the arrival of Sirius' godson, Harry Potter. Harry was collecting his school supplies from Diagon Alley for his "8th" year at Hogwarts.

 

     They heard a knock upon the front door. They knew that it must be Harry, seeing as muggles couldn't see their house and they weren't expecting anyone else, and ran to get the door, bumping into each other and the walls along the way. They reached the entry way and opened the door with wild grins on their faces.

 

"Hello Harry!" They greeted him simultaneously. The boy with emerald green eyes looked up to his godfather's kind, blue ones with a familiar soft smile on his face.

 

"Hello Sirius, Remus, I hope I'm not too late for lunch," they moved and let him walk inside with his trunk and owl in tow.

 

"Your just in time Harry. I've set up Regulus' old room for you to stay in. Here, let me have you're bag," Remus picked up Harry's large leather trunk and took it to the bedroom in the back. Hedwig gave a startled hoot as her cage was placed on the ground. Sirius pulled his godson into a bone-crushing hug, glad that he finally had his little James Jr. back home.

 

     After finally finishing setting up Harry's room for the summer everyone gathered around the table and hade a joyous meal together like a family.

 

     Harry's 18th birthday was coming up soon so Sirius decided to throw him a little party before school started back up.

 

      The sporatic lights illuminated their guests faces as they chatted and danced the night away. It was nearing midnight and all nine Weasly's, Hermione Granger, and the party's hosts gathered around the excited birthday boy. No matter how hard you tried it would be damn near impossible to wipe the wide grin off of Harry's face. He was elated. The happiness of being somewhere he was truly loved coursed through his veins and was as refreshing as a glass of water after a marathon. After a few minutes the joyful countdown started.         

 

              9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...       

 

     Harry abruptly fell down to his knees in agony, clutching his chest and trying to claw at his back.

 

"What's...h-hap-p-pening...to...me?" He barely managed the question in a whisper. Sirius and Remus shared a knowingly solemn look before taking the boy to his bedroom and casting a pain-reducing charm on the young brunette. His strained green eyes filled to the brim with painful tears seconds before he lost consciousness.

 

      When he finally came to his senses he could make out a slight blurry outline of scraggly black hair.  He could tell it was day from the blinding glare eminating from outside of the window to his left. He blindly searched for a moment before equiping his glasses then, remebering the previous event, shot straight up looking questionably at his godfather before noticing the added weight between his shoulder blades. He turned his head, straining his neck and eyes trying to glance at the mysterious objects. Gasping he reached back to lightly touch a singled out white feather, in the ocean of black and white taking residence on his back. 'Bloody hell, why in Merlin's name do I have bloody wings?!'  He snapped his head back to look startled at Sirius. The man looked Harry straight the eye before smiling softly, "Harry, you're a Faelor.”


	2. Chapter 1

     "I'm a what?" Harry looked wide eyed at his godfather in disbelief.

 

"You've gone through a creature inheritance, Harry." Sirius held up a worn leather bound book. "You're a Faelor. Um, you see, your mother, Lily, was one too. Nobody had told you yet because nobody other than James knew until it was too late. It's almost like a Veriae or a Veela, but there are a few key differences. You should probably read this book." Harry, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept of not being human, tried to stand up before loosing his balance due to his new ... accessories adorning his back, and falling back onto his bed with a thud. Sirus placed the book on Harry's bedside table before leaving, not uttering a single word on his way out.

 

      Harry, now even more confused than before, simply stared at the door. 'What?' He looked over at his calender: August 27. His eyes widened, he had been asleep for over two months! 'What the bloody hell?' Even more upset to find out that he had missed his entire summer, Harry decided to try and find out exactly what was going on with himself. He reached over and picked up the book, he gently rubbed his thumb across the golden lettering decorating the front cover. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. He opened the front page to see a curly message quilled into the thick parchment.

 

Dear Harry,

     By the time you read this I will already be gone. As you should have figured out by now, you are a Faelor, well, a half-breed. I was a full blooded Faelor adopted into the Evans family when my parents died. You father, James, was a human, but he was also my mate. You, my son, will have to find your mate(s) within a year of receiving your inheritance. A few things need to be put into order as well. Read pages 345-394 in this book and then go to Gringotts. Ask for Griphook and tell him that Lillian sent you. He will instruct you further. Trust Severus, Padfoot, Tom, and Moony only. You must not tell anyone else of your current state of being, especially not ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. Stay safe my child. I love you, always.

~Your loving mother,

Lily♡

 

     Harry didn't realize he was crying until tears blurred out some of the text below his message. "Mom..." He closed the book and hugged it to his chest as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. He cried and cried until he had no tears left. He calmed himself down enough to reread the message. He had to have read it over ten times and while surprising to say the least only a few parts stuck out to him. Trust Severus, Tom, and Remus only. Severus? As in Severus Snape?  What's wrong woth Headmaster Dumbledore? And Tom? As in Tom Riddle? Harry decided that the matters could be questioned later. He turned in the book to the first page his mother adressed.

 

         Page 345

 

      Faelor are a proud race of beings closely related to the common Veela and rare Veriae. They can have a wide range of colors adorning their wings, though the most common colors are grey, white, black, brown, and occasionally a mix of two or more. Most Faelor wings hide themselves shortly after reaching their inheritance. They will reapear as needed. Faelor are rather skilled with wandless magic but are much stronger with a wand. Contrary to popular beliefs half-breeds are actually twice as strong as pure-blooded Faelor.

 

     Harry looked at his back and noticed that infact his wings were gone. He skipped to the page about mates.

 

Page 394

 

        Faelor and their mates create the strongest bond in the history of magic when they link. Faelor are widely known for having up to five mates. More often than not, if more than one mates do occur they will be of a creatures blood aswell. Faelor can find their mate(s) by sense of smell, auras, or opposing feather coloring (in the case of another Faelor). Although, if one mate or more are not of creature blood then it will be almost impossible to tell if they are mates without checking their aura. The noncreature mate will not have an automatic attraction to their mate unlike those of creature blood. If two Faelor were matched their feathers would be in exact contrast to the other's. If a Faelor's mate rejects them, they won't die like their cousin's the Veela and Veriae. They will however feel excruciatingly painful aches in the head and body. It is vital to stay within twenty feet of their mate at all times, otherwise they will experience high levels of pain. Once they have been accepted by their mate they can form what's called the Soul Bond. This allows them to communicate through thoughts, heal each other, and always be able to find the other. Faelor and their mates also will no longer feel as great of pain when they are separated after a Soul Bond is formed.

 

      Harry, deciding that he finally understood a little more now, carefully got up to go find and talk to Sirius before going to Gringotts.

 

      He walked through the house for a few minutes until finding both Sirius and Remus on the couch looking through an old photo album. Harry walked over and saw a picture of all five childhood friends with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling and waving back up at him. Harry sat to the left of Remus, hugging him from the side, noticing a trail of dried tears across his cheek.

 

      After a few minutes Harry spoke up, quietly but surely. "I -uh- have to go to Gringotts now. I'll be back soon. I um, I love you guys," he stood up hugging them both before apparating to Diagon Alley directly infront of the wizarding bank. He took a deep breath, mustering up all of his courage possible, before opening the door and walking inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Tap. Tap. Tap. That's all he heard. He had requested Griphook an hour ago and was sent to a waiting room. His nerves began to over come him as he tapped his foot on the marble floor, almost enchanted by the echo reverberating from around the empty room. Tap. Tap. Tap.

 

Five. Ten. Thirty. Thirty minutes passed before a small goblin he assumed was Griphook walked into the room. "And you are...?" Harry thought quickly about how he was supposed to respond. "I-I'm Lillian's son," his goblin eyes widened before he smirked. "Follow me." Griphook turned and began walking towards what at the time seemed to be a solid wall, but as he neared it he tapped it three times before a door appeared. It was oak wood with a brass handle. The door soundlessly swung open and Harry followed Griphook inside. The room was rather small, only spanning around twenty square feet in total. They walked to a small pedestal in the center of the room.

 

Griphook summoned a single piece of yellowed parchment with a flick of his wand and a knife along with it.

 

"Cut the palm of your hand let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment."

 

With these instructions Harry picked up the knife, taking a moment to admire it's beauty before placing it on his hand. He tightly gripped the ruby inlayed ivory handle and pressed down slightly on his palm. Harry was surprised, to say the least, at the sharpness of the blade. He had barely applied pressure to it and his hand had a steady trickle of the crimson liquid running out of it. Quickly, after holding his bleeding hand over the parchment for a few seconds, he retrieved his wand and healed his hand. "Episkey."Preparing to ask the goblin about what to do next he glanced down at the once blank page. Now, it had columns of information. Not just any information, no, information about Harry. Some stuff, even Harry himself had never known.

 

Harry James Potter

 

Birthday: July 27

 

Father: James Potter

 

Mother: Lillian Potter (née Noxium)

 

Godfathers: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Tom Riddle

 

Godmothers: Annie Longbottom, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Lainey Lovegood

 

Age: 18

 

Creature Inheritance: Faelor(submissive)

 

Mate status: Unknown(dominant)/Unknown(dominant)/Unknown (submissive)

 

Magical Abilities

 

Creature Speak: Parsltongue, Elvish(blocked), Veela(Blocked), Zyphor(blocked), Mermaid(blocked), Grindylow(blocked)

 

Magic Core: grey

 

Wandless: 100% blocked

 

Leginmency: 95% blocked

 

Occulmancy: 95% blocked

 

Family Names and Lordships

 

Potter

 

Noxium

 

Ecanas

 

Carvus

 

Hindred

 

Vaults and Properties

 

Noxium #277, #788, #9117, #224

 

Potter #173, #233, #687

 

Ecanas #38, #177, #8372

 

Carvus #0019, #713

 

Hindred #64418

 

Noxium Manor

 

Potter Estate

 

Ecanas Mansion

 

Carvus Lodge

 

Hindred Manor

 

Well that's interesting. Harry read and reread the parchment over and over again but only a few things stood out as strange. Why are Snape and Voldemort listed as my Godfathers? This question, as well as many others, danced through his mind and Harry decided to simply ask Sirius when he returned home. Harry turned to thank Griphook before realizing that he was no longer there. Harry was alone. Harry took out his wand and tried to apperate home, but it didn't work. Instead his wand cracked down the middle and burned his hand causing him to drop it. As the wand clattered on the marble floor Griphook came back into the room. "I thought that might happen. You'll need to get a new wand," Harry was confused to say the least. "But Mr. Ollivander's-"

 

"I know about what happened to him. That's why I want you to go to Drawona's shop to get a new wand. You'll find her in Knockturn Alley." He pulled out his own wand. "But first, you'll need these," Griphook swished his wand and five silver rings appeared on the table infront of Harry. They all had a letter carved in and two jewel inlays. The first one had a 'P' along with a ruby and a topaz. The second one was a 'N' and had obsidian and sapphire. The third was 'C' with a diamond and rose quartz. The fourth an 'E' and emerald and moon stone. The last one had a 'H' and held amethyst and an opal. Harry out a small silver chain from his pocket and placed the rings on it before clipping it around his neck. He felt different. He felt empowered. Harry nodded his goodbye before spinning on his heel and walking out of Gringotts. The information parchment in hand and with the smile of a changed man. To Drawona's we go...


	4. Chapter 3

     The feeling of being watched was strange. Walking down Knockturn Alley was strange. Hell, everything about Harry's situation was strange. He trudged through the watery streets. His pant legs soaked at the ends. He was shivering from the rain, looking frantic to find the wand shop just for a little warmth.

 

     After aimlessly walking for about an hour Harry finally saw a sign:

 

Drawona's Wands

 

     Harry quickly ran inside, pleased at the home like warmth that radiated throughout the building. Unlike Ollivanders' there wasn't shelf upon shelf of premaide wands. No, instead there was simply a short counter with a chair on each side. Harry looked around, but he didn't see anyone. He cleared his voice so little nervous at first and called out,

 

"Ex-excuse me? I'm looking for Mrs. Drawona..." He trailed off as he heard rustling around in the back. Suddenly a middle-aged woman appeared, looking rather distraught.

 

"Who are you? Who sent you here? How did you find me? Did Abberforth set you up to this? Why-" her voice was getting more and more fearsome so Harry cut her off with the only sentence he could muster.

 

"I'm Lillian's son!" Drawona stoped and looked over at the boy, a sickening smile cutting through her features.

 

"Harry Potter... we meet at last. I was certain that my dear old friend Griphook would've forgotten about me." She gestured towards the chair on Harry's side of the table. "Come, sit down. You need a new wand don't you?" Harry nodded and sat down, nervously rubbing him palms on his pant legs.

 

     Drawona snapped her fingers and a row of different blocks of wood apeared in front of Harry. "Go on, touch them until you find the one that calls your soul." Slightly confused about her wording her reached out and touched the first one. Elm. The word was heard clearly in his head. He touched the next one. Spruce. He heard it again noting that it was a different voice than the previous one. He looked around only to confirm that him and Drawona were the only ones there. He shook it off and continued through the pieces. Dark Oak. Maple. Fir. He felt nothing and heard nothing other than the names of each wood. He touched another one. Dark Yew. Dark Yew. He felt a strong wave of magic pass through him causing him to unknowingly grin. "Dark Yew. Associated with dark magic and powerful wizards. Good choice. Now for a core." She snapped again and the wood disappeared and in its place were wand cores. "You may have more than one, so just wave your hand over all of them." He followed her instructions and waved his hand over the lot three times before two cores rose up, eminating a slight red glow. "Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Hair.... interestingly powerful together." She snapped her fingers yet again and the two chosen cores along side the Dark Yew rose up and glowed bright red before being fused together into a wand. "Now, I've put a glamour on this wand to look exactly like your first wand so as to not raise suspicion. Any questisons?" He thought for a moment. "Why did they glow red?" Drawona smirked, "That means that your aura, and your mates' aura, will be red. Now, I think your dear friends and Godfather are worried about you. Why don't you be on your way home? Bye." Harry took his new wand and apperated home.

 

¤¤¤

 

     "Harry!" was all he heard before a bushy haired Hermione tackled him into a huge hug. He glanced around and saw that all of the Weasleys were present as well. "Hey 'Mione, I can't really breath," she loosened her grip and looked at him. "Are you okay Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah Mate, what's up with you?" Ron added.

 

"Hey, we heard-"

 

"That you've had a-"

 

"Creature Inheritance-"

 

"And we want to know-"

 

"Is it true?" Gred and Feorge asked the last part simultaneously.

 

     Harry looked up at them. "Yeah I-" Harry's sentence was cut off by a searing pain in his head. He remained conscious just long enough to see two red heads fall aswell. For the second time that summer a certain werewolf had to carry his unconscious godson, but this time for a different reason entirely. His boy had found two of his mates.


	5. Chapter 4

     The first thing Harry noticed was that wherever he was, he was really warm, and really comfortable. The second thing was that he smelled something really, really, good. It was like apples, cinnamon, and parchment. It could only be described as home. As he further came to his senses he could tell that he wasn't alone. His head was laying on someone's chest, rising and falling with their steady breathing, and someone else spooned Harry from behind. He felt so happy, and warm and loved. But then the exact matters of the situation hit him. He is cuddling with two people who's identities are unbeknownst to him.

           Oh my Merlin! Harry opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of Fred Weasley's sleeping form beneath him. Harry could only guess if George was his other partner due to the fact that whenever he tried to turn and look their grip on him simply tightened. Harry sighed. At least he knew now that they were two of his mates, and from the looks of it, his dominate ones too. Where was everyone else though? Harry looked around to the best of his abilities realizing that they were in Regulus' old room. He closed his eyes deciding that he should probably get comfortable because the twins wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

 

¤¤¤

 

     "Shhhh...You'll wake them up..." Ginny and Hermione were absolutely in awe at the sight of the three mates all cuddled up together sharing identical grins. "Sorry, they're just so adorable. Hurry and take the pictures."

 

Click

 

"This is so weird, they're my brothers."

 

Click

 

"Quick, let's go, I think Fred's waking up!"

 

       Fred Weasley was indeed waking up. He shifted, turning to the side slightly, noting the added weight on his chest. He cracked his eyes just enough to spot an unruly head of dark hair resting on him. 'Who the bloody-' They shifted in their sleep, exposing a certain scar on their head. 'Harry?' Fred looked a little ways past Harry's head to spot another arm curled around the dark haired boy's waist. His eyes followed he arm to see his own twin brother. George seemed to be just awakening as well.

 

"Yawn... Oh, hey Freddy." George whispered to his obviously distraught brother.

 

"Hey? Hey? That's all? We are in a bed with Harry, together, and you say hey?"

 

"Well yeah, I found a paper in Harry's robe pockets, it said that we were his mates. Well, two of them."

 

"What? One: Why were you looking through his robes? Two: When were you looking through his robes? I can't remember anything after passing out in the living room. Three: Mates? And what do you mean, 'two of them'? He has more than two mates?"

 

"Chill out. I woke up a little while ago and I was bored. And yeah, he has three, including us, to be exact."

 

"Why are we cuddling though? Sure we're mates, but we only just found out."

 

"I said calm down. I know you've had a little crush on the boy since we went to the Quiddich World Cup, so why aren't you enjoying the moment?"

 

"Hey, you liked him to! And I-" Fred looked back down at Harry's sleeping form. "I...don't know, but now that you mention it..." Fred tilted his head down to press a gental kiss to the head of the sleeping boy. "This is kinda nice..."

 

"You know, it's probably time to wake him anyways. After all, he has to go to Hogwarts tomorrow." Fred looked absolutely put out by this news.

 

"Yeah, your right... go ahead, wake him up. I don't want to, his too adorable while he's sleeping."

 

George smirked, "Don't mind if I do." George leaned over and began lightly kissing Harry's neck, causing slight unconscious gasps to escape the younger boy's mouth. He rolled over, stirring awake, and cracked his eyes to look at George. The red head gasped. Harry's eyes were so bright, vibrant, and just so beautiful.  He couldn't resist pulling the dark haired boy flush against him and capturing his lips with his own. Harry automatically kissed back, moaning softly into his mates mouth. A small whimper was heard from beside them. They broke apart to see Fred now sitting up and looking at Harry in want. The younger boy smiled lovingly at him before moving to kiss Fred aswell. George moved with him to begin ravishing Harry's neck with kisses. Once they all grew out of breath Harry finally drew back and spoke.

 

"Hi... mates?" Fred looked at his brother in question.

 

"That's what it said on that fancy paper of yours." George said, turning to pluck said paper off of the bedside table. Harry raised a single, slim brow in confusion.

 

"No it d-" his eyes widened. He looked at the paper closer to make certain he was seeing right.

 

Mates: Fred Weasley (dominant)/ George Weasley (dominant)/ Unknown(submissive)

 

"I guess it does say that...oh well."

 

     There was a knock at the door.

 

"Fred, Harry, George? Dinner is ready if you're awake." Sirius' voice rang through the walls. They all looked at each other for a few seconds before the twins said simultaneously,

 

"'Beat ya' there!"


	6. Chapter 5

    

     The three newfound mates walked downstairs hand in hand, Harry being in the middle of the twins. The first person that they saw on their mini trek to the dinning room was Remus. They were stopped in the middle of the hall by the werewolf standing directly in front of them, blocking their path. Remus cleared his throat.

 

"So...have you three discussed your situation yet?" For reasons unknown at the time to Harry, his eyes narrowed towards the twins as he asked.

 

"Well not entirely yet, we were going to talk more after dinner. " Fred looked surprisingly calm under Professor Lupin's steely glare.

 

"Very well then. Just be warned, George, two weeks..." George nodded in understanding while Harry stood very confused as to what just happened.

 

      Without saying anything else, Remus ushered the three into the dinning room. They joined the rest of their friends and family at the table, getting more than enough strange glances. Most of which came, surprisingly, from Ron, Molly, and Arthur Weasley. The three boys still hadn't let go of each other's hands. Nobody spoke until the silence became unbearable for the usually loud Ron Weasley.

 

"Okay, what's going on here? We haven't seen you since you randomly passed out at you party, and then we finally come to visit and you pass out again. To add to that, now your holding hands with my brothers! What is up with you?" The red head stared accusingly at Harry.

 

      He knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone and had to quickly formulate something to tell his desperate friend. Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, releasing Fred's hand in the process, causing his mate to whimper quietly.

 

"I've recently had a creature inheritance, although we don't know what, and I have discovered that Fred and George are.... well....their my m-mates," Harry silently cursed at himself for stuttering. The Weasleys', with the obvious exception of Ginny and the twins, eyes grew to the size of saucers and their mouths hung open in shock. Arthur Weasley was the first to recover and speak.

 

"B-but Fred and George are creatures too! They-" he was cut off by a sharp gaze from the twins. Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.

 

"Why didn't I know about this yet?" Harry tried to keep any anger out of his voice. He pulled his hand away from George as well now and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"W-we promise-"

 

"We were g-going to tell you-"

 

"After d-dinner-"

 

"Really we w-were-"

 

"Please don't be mad at us!" They finished together in a rush. The twin pair of ocean blue eyes staring pleadingly at him was too much. Harry sighed.

 

"Promise to explain as soon as dinner is over?" They nodded vigorously. "Okay."

 

     It was only now that the rest of the Weasleys came 'back to earth.' They silently stared blankly at their sons and brothers before rising from the table and leaving via floo powder, minus the three exceptions. The only ones left at the table now was Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. They all solemnly finished their food, with the strange exception of Fred, before heading off to their respective quarters. The three mates were now all in Harry's room, cuddled in the bed as the twins explained.

 

"It was a full moon, you see, and I was trying to find some moon-ring orchards for a new taffy we were making in the forest on the edge of the Burrow. I wasn't thinking straight and I was attacked." Harry looked up at George with worried eyes. "I ended up getting away with just a scratch on my chest, but a scratch was all it took. Harry, I was attacked by a werewolf. That one scratch was enough to 'infect' me." Harry growled softly and wrapped his arms around George protectively, causing the older boy to chuckle. "Its fine, I'm right here. The only time you'll miss me is on full moons." Harry nodded and turned to look at his other mate.

 

"What about you?"

 

"I'm a Vampire," Fred replied with a cheeky grin. "A few nights after George's incident I went out to retrieve the plant he never got. Let's just say, we are never going into that forest ever again." Harry leaned up and kissed both of his mates softly.

 

"So...do you need blood?" As if on cue Fred's stomach growled loudly. Harry chuckled, sat up with both of his mates, and stretched his neck out, seemingly inviting his vampire mate.

 

"Harry..." Fred practically purred his name before biting down softly into his submissive mate's neck.

 

     To be honest, Harry expected it to hurt. Like, a lot. Instead it was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt, causing him to moan out Fred's name. Seeing as he was practically balanced in between their laps, Harry could perfectly feel both of his dominants' hard-ons. George wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and turned the younger boy's head to the side, capturing his lips with his own. At this point Fred had stoped drinking from Harry and was instead biting and sucking on his neck and collarbone. Harry moaned multiple times but it was absorbed by George's mouth. Harry felt his jeans beginning to get really tight and his mates seemed to notice as well. As Fred began palming Harry through his pants the daek haired boy pulled away.

 

"Wait-stop. I don't want to do this," as he saw their hurt expressions he quickly added, "I-I mean I don't want to go any farther with out our other mate. It just seems so incomplete." The twins nodded in understanding and agreement.

 

"Your right Harry-"

 

"Maybe we should-"

 

"Wait for them-"

 

"It really wouldn't be fair-"

 

"Let's just go to bed now."

 

     They all three came to an agreement and calmed themselves down enough before lying back down and drifting off to sleep.

 

Tomorrow is another day...


	7. Chapter 6

      Two hours. Two hours to go until Harry was home and back at the school he loved. The three mates currently shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They had talked to Prof. McGonagall to get her to allow the twins to return with Harry on one condition: they had to take all of his classes aswell. All of the returning "8th years" were going to stay in the same dormitory. Harry was hoping that he wouldn't run into Malfoy. Even then, Malfoy was least of his worries. The one person he really didn't need to come face to face with is Proffesser Snape. At the end of the previous year Harry had found out some very deep secrets belonging to the proffesor, and he was in no hurry to face the old bat anytime soon.

 

●●●

 

      The engine rumbled loudly as the train pulled into the Hogsmead station. A light drizzle of rain graced the small muggle-free town. The moon shone softly through the dark, calm clouds. Walking towards the thestral-drawn carriages together felt completely blissful to the three mates. Better yet, it was completely blissful. That is, until they realized that the last carriage available had the last person they wanted to see sitting in it. His usually slicked back locks fell in platinum waves over his down-turned forehead. As they took their places in the remaining three seats, leaving George and Harry next to each other with Fred across from George, a sudden cool breeze seemed to chill them to the bone.

 

      The thestrals began walking and startled their blonde haired accompaniment to jolt his head up. He seemed surprised as if he only just noticed that the others were there. In fact, he mostlikley had just noticed. The boy had been too absorbed in his own thoughts and reflections. His silver eyes wearily locked on to Harry's emerald ones. Shivers rushed up both boys' spines. Harry saw so many emotions in the twin pools if what looked like fluid mercury: loss, sorrow, betrayal, and most of all, hatred. Hatred for himself. Hatred for what he had done - for what his family had done. Harry wanted desperately to hold him and comfort him, but before Harry could act the carriage reached the front gate. In the blink of an eye Draco had disappeared.

 

     Trying to focas back on his surroundings, Harry stood from the worn leather seat and followed his mates to the doors. Wrapping their arms tightly around their sub, Fred and George began walking towards the Great Hall. As Fred began to say something he was interrupted by a hauntingly familiar drawl that echoed off of the empty hallways.

 

"Tell me Potter, why is it that you and your..." Snape paused for a moment to scan the positions of the twins' arms, causing them to drop their arms back to their sides, " 'friends' are not in the Great Hall already? One would think that Miss Granger and the other Weasly boy would be missing their friends, and brothers, wouldn't you?" The greasy haired bat of a professor gave them all a smack on the back of the head. Surprisingly, he didn't try to take any points away. Not that it would matter. The 'eighth' years technically are a temporary house all in their own so they can't gain or lose points.

 

     The three boys nodded hurriedly and scampered off to the feast leaving the potions master alone in the echoing hallways as the sound of their frantic foot steps faded away.

 

      As they entered the Great Hall the three mates noticed a few... peculiar changes. For starters there was an extra table for the 'eighth' years. Secondly, the enchanted ceiling was... well... not enchated. Lastly, it was quiet. Really quiet. It was never this quiet unless one of the professors were giving a speech, but that wasn't the case. Perhaps they were shocked that the 'golden boy' had come back another year. Maybe they were too busy grieving the recent loses. Or maybe, perchance, they were simlly all in shock that a certain blonde, known death eater had the audacity to acquire a job as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Probably a mix of all three.

 

     Harry spotted his friends and walked over to the table and sat down, dragging the twins along. Ron looked up for a moment before moving to the other end of the relatively empty table. Hermione just shot him a look of remorse before softly smiling at Harry and the twins.

 

"Don't mind him. He's just still in a bit of shock," She grasped Harry's forearm reassuringly, "He'll come around eventually. I'm sure of it."

 

"Thanks Hermione. By the way, have you seen the new D.A.D.A. professor? Why would they allow him to teach here?" Harry gestured roughly towards the professors' table for emphasis.

 

"I don't know, he has done three months in Azkaban. Besides, maybe having Lucius Malfoy here won't  be so bad, I mean, Draco's going to be under his father's supervision all year. Maybe he won't be as rude as he was previously."

 

"Yeah, maybe..."

 

     Prof -sorry- Headmistress McGonagall stood up and walked over to the podium casting a quick 'sonorous' on her way.

 

"Welcome back students and staff. When Headmaster Dumbledore retired he left me in charge. In charge of the paperwork. In charge of the education of young witches and wizards. Most of all, in charge of taking care of every students' well being. I have always looked after every student as if they were my own and I'm not going to stop now. I believe that this year may be one of the best Hogwarts has ever seen. We have a returning class of last year's seventh years. As well as new first years that have already been sorted earlier. Returning seventh years, or if you'd like, 'eighth' years will be lead to your new dorms after the feast by Professor Lupin, our new Care for Magical Creatures professor," Harry grinned from ear to ear as Moony stood and waved out at them with a small half smile. "Anyways, enough of me talking. I know you're all ready to eat. So...let the feast begin!"

 

     The food appeared and the hall burst into its usual chatter. Harry now had faith that if Headmistress  McGonagall belived it would be a good year, then it would be...


	8. Chapter 7

     The sky was bright. The baby blue contrasting perfectly with the fluffy cotton-like clouds. The morning was peaceful. The three mates, curled up in a single dorm room bed, snoring softly. Harry had just woken up and was admiring the soft beams of light on the rafters. All was calm. Until Harry realized what time it was. He jolted up and out of the bed waking the twins in the process.

 

"What the-"

 

"Bloody hell-"

 

"Has gotten into you, Harry?"

 

     The twins watched Harry in utter confusion as he pillaged through his trunk.

 

"We are late for potions! Potions! With Snape! That's what's wrong!" Harry yelled back as he haphazardly threw on his robes. He didn't have to say anything else before the twins were rushing around aswell.

 

     In less time than it takes to say 'quiddich' the three mates were already rushing down the hall to the dungeons.

 

     They burst through the door on a startling rush, relived to see that the professor wasn't in the room. The three cautiously glanced around the room to briefly observe that their fellow classmates were hurriedly jotting down notes and gathering potion ingredients. As they were looking around attempting to find seats a cold voice reverberated proudness the room from behind them.

 

"And what do we have here... Mr. Potter and his red headed companions... late for class." He looked down his crooked nose at them, his piercing eyes giving Harry the chills. Harry could see the recognition of lost memories in the professor's eyes.

 

"Potter you will be sitting with Mr. Malloy," ignoring the twins' protests Snape continued, "Weasleys, you will both be at the table directly behind them." His voice lowered after Harry slowly made his way to the front of the room.

 

"I am well aware of your... situation and I can assure you that if any harm befalls the boy I will personally make sure that you never see the light of day ever again. Am I understood?" The twins gulped heavily Before nodding hurriedly.

 

"Yes sir-"

 

"We understand sir."

 

"For your sake I hope you do."

 

The twins nervously agreed and made their way to their table where they found ingredients and instructions already laying out. Fred began to read the old fraying parchment.

 

Anima Revelare

• 3 flos nocte(chopped)

Potion should be white

• 1 Speculum lapis beetle(crushed)

Potion should be gold

• 1 dash sanguis draconis puluerem

Potion should be blue

Brew five minutes

Potion should be clear

Then consume.

 

"Doesn't seem that difficult." George hummed in agreement. They glanced over at Harry and Malloy. They didn't seem to be arguing at the moment, but then again, they weren't even looking at each other.

 

Glancing at their mate's cauldron showed that Harry and Malloy simply needed to let it brew. Fred and George got to work on their own potion.

 

•••

 

After five minutes of constantly glancing back at his mates and struggling not to look at Malfoy, Harry's potion finally cooled into a water like clear.

 

"Umm...Malfoy, I think it's ready," Harry said, grabbing the blonde's attention.

 

Malfoy glanced over and hummed in agreement. They each poured themselves a vial of the clear liquid. Harry glanced back at the twins before hesitantly drinking the potion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy do the same. Harry waited a few seconds for something to happen before a sharp pain flared behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut and gripped the edge of the table. He could feel his mates worried stares tickling at the base of his neck. As the pain spread and flared in short intervals Harry crumbled to the floor. Even with his eyes shut he could still tell that his mates were by his side, on hand each on his shoulders. The pain eased slowly but didn't go away until he felt someone's hand in his. He sat quietly with his eyes still closed. He heard the sharp clicking of someone's shoes as they walked towards their table.

 

"Of course... you both clearly failed to follow the instructions. This was supposed to be painless but you two felt for some reason that you shouldn't follow orders and put in sliced flos nocte, and not chopped as I precisely wrote for. a. reason." The professor looked down at the for students in front of him. "Go on, get up. Also, Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I believe you should head back to your own station before your potion burns." The twins scurried back.

 

     Harry, noticing that whoever's hand he had felt was still there, slowly opened. He looked down at the long, slender, pale fingers that were tightly intertwined with his own. They were cold, yet they fit like puzzle pieces in Harry's hand. There was something strange about the hand though. Actually, there was something strange with Harry's hand aswell. He looked down at himself to see a swirling sea of different violets and reds. He excitedly looked around the room at his other classmates. He spotted Ron, gold and green, Hermione, blue and yellow. Harry looked at everyone around the classroom. Every single person was a mosaic of wonderfully vibrant colors. Even Snape, who was slouched over his own cauldron, was cloaked in various silvers and crimson reds. Harry looked to his mates, over joyed at their excitement as they had just ingested their potion and were seeing what he was. They were both the exact blend of purple and red as Harry. Harry, still giddy with excitement, went to stand from his position crouched in the floor when he was stopped halfway by the hand still locked in his. He timidly glanced down at the seemingly small blonde figure who was the exact match to Harry and his mates personal mosaic. His gripped tightened in realization. Harry had just found his third and last mate.

Draco  Malfoy...

 

 

AN

All Latin words/phrases were figured with a translator app, if any of the translations don't make sense I will do my best to correct them. Also, I don't have a actual plot set up for this story I'm just writing what I think should happen next. I have a general idea of what I want to happen along the line, but if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments and I with be sure to consider them. Thanks!

~Theo△⃒⃘ ⚯͛


	9. Chapter 8

     Finding out that you were born destined to be with a soulmate is a lot to take in. Finding out that you have more that one, that's more. Finding out that they're all guys, that's even more. But nothing is as surprising as finding out that one of your mates is your almost life long enemy. So, you can imagine all of the things running through young Harry's mind considering that one of his mates, one of the people he has to be with forever, is Draco fucking Malfoy.

 

•••

 

"Hey, George?"

 

"Yeah, Fred?"

 

"You're seeing this too....right?"

 

"Depends. Are you asking about the fact that Malfoy is our other submissive or the fact that Harry is practically chewing his gums off?"

 

"Ummm....yes. Both. Most definitely both."

 

A few rows over sparks were flying between two lip locked should-be enemies.

 

"Mr. Potter, I'd suggest that you get off of Mr. Malfoy and stopped disturbing my class."

 

The greasy haired professor pulled Harry up by the collar and helped a flushed Draco off of the floor. Wide eyed Malfoy stood staring in shock at the dark haired boy being quietly lectured by their potions professor. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He just practically made out with none other than Harry bloody James Potter. And worst(best?) of all....Draco enjoyed it.

 

"Malfoy, Potter, Weasley F., and Weasley G., please report to Headmaster McGonagall's. Get out of my hair for now."

 

"Who'd want to be in it in the first place?"

 

"Mr. Weasley F., I can still hear you. Please refrain from insulting me until your out of my earshot."

 

     The twins shared a look of amusement before the exact weight of the situation hit them. Draco Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy. They glanced around finding that the potion had already worn off. The twins took one of Harry's hands each and began to leave. Fred looked back to see that Draco was standing alone, unmoved, and just staring at his feet. Fred motioned for his other mates to go on before pulling away to check on Draco.

 

     Draco had millions of different thoughts all rushing through his mind at a mile a minute. He tried desperately to focus on just one and straighten his mind out but it was no use. At the moment his head was so crowded he neither noticed the redhead pulling him out into the hall and then hugging him nor felt the abstract tear drifting down his porcelain cheek. The blonde boy didn't fail to notice, however, the feeling of love that came from being in the redhead's arms. He sank down to his knees, being followed by Fred and the other two as they had now realized the situation. Just by looking into his baby blue eyes they could see the fear and pain that he'd always hid.

 

"My.....my dad.... he'll-"

 

"Shhh...it will be fine, love."

 

"You have us, remember that."

 

"Come on, Draco, let's go to McGonagall now, alright?"

 

     Draco didn't understand. He just couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. Or maybe he was he just wasn't realizing it on a conscious level. All he knew was his feelings at that moment.

 

     The shock. The shock of finding out he had soulmates, and who they were. The relief. The relief of not having been stuck with some girl and have to explain that he 'just didn't swing that way.' The security. The securing feeling of having someone there for him. The fear. Oh, the fear. The fear of how his father will react. The fear of how his father will react when he's told that his son is gay. That the only one who can produce a Malfoy heir is gay. Even then, he could probably convince him to get a wife only for the sole purpose of a heir, then afterwards he could live his life. Only, his gay son having soulmates kinda threw a wrench into those plans.

 

     They three boys dried their mate's straying tears before helping him stand.

 

"Come on, Draco. We're here for you." Harry said as he reassuringly placed his arm across the blonde's shoulders.

 

     Draco gave a small grin to his newfound mates before beginning to slowly walk with them to the Headmistress' office. After internal struggles the four were in a semi lighthearted mood, sharing stories and facts about themselves and their situation on their way. They were all hopeful that this would just roll over easily... until a certain aristocratic drawl rang through the near empty hall.

 

"Draco? What the bloody hell is going on here?"

 

 

 

   


End file.
